


Under The Mistletoe...Right?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Party, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I love these two nerds, crackshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting sick and tired of the 'obnoxious' people, Eridan decides to go somewhere quieter: the porch. Fortunately, a certain someone follows,and they have the most awkward but sincere feels jam without noticing a certain plant above them - or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe...Right?

The rain dropped from the sky, hitting the ground with splashes. They formed tiny waves once hitting the surface of what it could reach. One of those surfaces was Eridan's gray hands. He caught one after one, but wiping his hands on his scarf, which was ever so soaked in the sky's tears - and possibly his.

The lights from the inside blazed behind,and the sounds of laughter and excitement were even louder after he left. He tried to drown the sound of happiness with his own depressing and dark thoughts, and it seemed to work well. Well enough to not notice someone sitting beside him with curious eyes. He was surprised to see Jade sitting next to him that he jumped a little at her sudden appearance. She just giggled softly.

"Wwhat are _you_ doin' here?" He snapped. She gave him a look full of sympathy instead of the cold, deadly look he expected.

"I could ask you the same." She replied simply. "You do know you can catch a cold out here!" She huffed. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"As if. Wwe havve better immune systems then you puny humans."

"But that still leaves a chance for you to get sick."

"Does it look like I givve a flippin' fuck?" Jade cringed at his language, but brushed it off, remember her own flaws.

"Well, I do." She slowly glanced at the sea dweller. "Speaking of which, why are you even out here? Have you forgotten the whole party in there?"

"That's why I left in the first place," he said, still facing forward. Her curiosity sparked and grew into a tiny flame.

"Why?"

"Can wwe not get into this right noww?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why."

"You're gonna be here awwhile then."

"Fine."

They sat in silence, listening to the rain fall helplessly on the ground. Minutes went by, and Eridan couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I didn't feel in place," he mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Jade to hear.

"In place?" She repeated. "Why not? There were a bunch of Trolls in there!"

"Not just that, idiot." Jade ignored his remark. "I mean, I felt left out. I talked to a few people, but I wwas mostly alone. And if I wwas alone, there wwas no point bein' alone in a crowwded place. So I came outside to be _alone._ " Jade's heart started hurt, and he could see the pity in her eyes. She slowly brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.

"It's okay to feel alone sometimes. Everyone feels like that sooner or later." He looked at her, and for a second, he felt....happy. But the happiness was soon drowned in the bitterness before.

"Wwhatever," was the cold reply. He could still feel Jade's sympathetic look on him, so he tried to ignore it.  Jade just scooted over a bit, but close enough to make his face turn purple. She giggled. He looked up into the dark sky, hoping she would go away, but something else seemed to catch them instead. He blushed a darker shade of purple and muttered something under his breath. Jade raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Eridan gave a her a little kiss on the cheek and hid in his scarf, turning all sorts a shades of purple. Jade sat there, dumbstruck and confused. She slowly looked up and saw a mistletoe -or was it? She studied the plant,and burst in a fit of giggles. He turned around to face her, still purple.

"Wwhat's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just....that isn't a mistletoe!" She continued to giggle.

"Wwait, wwhat?" He looked up, seeing that the tiny plant had _red_ berries instead of _white._  He groaned in embarrassment and frustration.

"I wwas just tryin' to followw your wweird human culture and-" He was cut short to a small kiss being planted on his fin.

"No mistletoe required." She got up and winked at him. "So, you comin' or not?" She said in his weird accent. He gave her a cocky grin and nodded, getting up and following her inside, a little more pep in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> BLARG I HATE MYSELF FOR LIKING THIS CRACKSHIP. Hoped you enjoyed, or whatevs. I like criticism (GENTLE) so feel free to judge me (LIGHTLY).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All hail EriJade.


End file.
